


You What Now?

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental dom Gellert Grindelwald, BDSM, Caning, Flogging, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Orgasm Delay, Peripheral mentions of rape, Sex Toys, Sub Percival Graves, Torture goes wrong for sexual reasons, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Grindelwald wanted to torture Graves without any magic. It doesn't exactly have the desired effects. Sure Graves still cries and begs but for completely the wrong reasons.





	You What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Characters do not belong to me - only the typos and mistakes.

The room was warm and Graves was roughly shoved into the middle of it. In classic villain style the edges of the room lay shrouded in darkness but there was just enough light for him to see the whips, canes, floggers and paddles that decorated the trolleys like some soft core medieval torture chamber. It made his mouth run dry and he wasn’t sure whether he was worried or if having such implements used on him in the bedroom for so long meant that just seeing them was enough to get him eager with anticipation. The manacles hanging from the ceiling clasped around his wrists and he relaxed. That answered his question at least. He was clad only in his underwear, toes just about reaching the ground, a stress position no doubt aimed to put him in discomfort, back to the door and having to rely on his hearing to even begin to guess what was going on. Instead Graves settled into the position, it was one that he enjoyed, the firm grip of the manacles and the delightful burn in his shoulders coursed through him like a warm blanket. It was enough to have his mind slowly going blank. The door opened behind him and he sighed. This was almost familiar, the anticipation of being touched, being perhaps even a bit humiliated, the thrill of not knowing what kind of pain to expect because the implement hadn’t been chosen yet and he has no say in it. Graves’ eyes slipped shut and his cock was half hard from just the thoughts of what could follow.

“You’re here because you weren’t good enough. I caught you.” Grindelwald’s voice is jarring and the flush of humiliation runs hot through Graves. “I’m going to show you mercy tonight and go easy on you. Just a taster of things to come unless you’re a good boy.”

The magic words had Graves slipping further into his head. Good boy. He wanted to be good, he wanted to please. The sound of toys being picked up behind him and being examined before being put back down made him want to whine in impatience. Part of him missed the collar he usually wore for a play session. It was difficult to remember this wasn’t a play session though, this was meant to be torture. Yet after so long he was hard pressed to tell his body otherwise as he relaxed into the strain of keeping upright. A few thwacks of something heavy thudding into a palm had him bracing in eager anticipation.

“This will do to start with.” The wide paddle landed on his back with a heavy blow and Graves grunted. It wasn’t too hard a hit, just enough to make a wonderful thudding sound and make his whole body jerk at the deep blossom of a burn. Another hit and Graves bit down on his tongue. He hadn’t been told to count or to make noise so he couldn’t. Not even to say thank you for such a gentle warm-up. The thunks of the paddle spread evenly across his back, slowly building up in intensity.

“See what I can do?” Grindelwald growled with another swing. It was the hardest he’d hit Graves and it made him let out a quiet “oof” before he could clamp down on any other noises.

“I will have you screaming and begging by the end. When I’m done with you, your whole back will be burning alight with my marks.” Grindelwald snarled low in his ear. Graves did his best not to lean into the body heat behind him, to not ask for a sweet touch the help soothe the stings, or even maybe leave scratches over the even red of his back. “You’re mine now, pet.” Grindelwald tried to humiliate him, put him in his place and retreated away from Graves. In the silence that followed Graves trembled lightly. Grindelwald smirked at him. He had expected more resistance, more indignation at such treatment. Maybe a few feisty quips or stoic silence as Graves bore his torture. Who would have thought that going the non-magical route with a little humiliation would break the Director of Magical Law Enforcement so quickly?

He put the paddle down and reached instead for a simple bamboo cane. It made a swish through the air as he swung it and watched Graves shiver at the sound. The first blow landed low on the backs of his thigh and Graves keened. A series of strikes on his still covered backside and his captive cried out as his knees buckled, his shoulders straining under his weight. Grindelwald felt merciful enough to let him get his legs back under him before laying another volley across his back where red welts rose in haphazard lines. While he was no expert with the cane, he had used it enough on captives to know how to land a blow without breaking the skin until he wanted to. Graves stood, calves shaking with the effort of keeping upright and Grindelwald tsked in disapproval.

“So weak. I thought a big, tough guy like you could take a lot more than this.” Another flick of the cane across Graves’ tender back had his head tipping forwards with a moan. Grindelwald felt a pang of pity for himself – what had promised to be a challenge in breaking another person was disappointingly short lived and easy. Another few lighter smacks left more pleasing red lines crisscrossing his back and Graves whimpered. Grindelwald stopped and moved closer.

“Did you say something?” he crooned mockingly. The whimpers broke off and he swore he could hear Graves mouthing pleas under his breath.

“Begging already?” he sneered disparagingly and stepped away. He grabbed a flogger before he returned, the soft tails trailed over red, heated skin. A step closer and he hooked his chin over Graves’ shoulder. It’s with surprise he noted wet cheeks.

“Crying so soon boy?” he trailed the flogger over the delicate skin of Graves’ side and delighted in the way the man shivered in fear.

“Please. Please.” Graves whispered.

“You’re begging.” Grindelwald mocked. “But tell me, what do you want? For me to stop?”

“No.” Graves tried to shake his head.

“Then what?” Grindelwald was losing his patience and he wasn’t overly interested in what Graves wanted if it wasn’t just to beg him to stop.

“Please let me cum.” Graves mumbled, hanging limp in his cuffs. Grindelwald’s eyes widened and he chanced a glance down Graves’ chest. He was hard in his underwear, straining with a damp patch that stained his underwear. In momentary disgust he stepped away and experimentally swung the flogger. Now that he knew what he was listening for he realised the small gasps and hitches of breath were arousal rather than pain and fear. He lays a volley of strokes across the broad back and Graves’ whimpers and begging make him frown.

“Pitiful, the way you beg.” He snarled and threw the flogger to the ground. Even his words seemed to elicit moans from Graves. In a few short steps he’d stalked up to the man and dug fingers into his back, nails leaving uneven scratches over the already reddened skin.

“You disgust me.” He snarled when Graves leaned back into his touch. He turned away with a huff but Graves’ sob had him stilling. He’d heard his victims cry before but they never sounded so lost, so needy. Mostly they were relieved to have him further from them. He took another loud step away.

“Please don’t leave me.” Graves whimpered as he tried to stand again. His struggle to stay on coltish legs which threatened to buckle at any moment was pitiful. As an experiment Grindelwald retraced his steps and lightly ran his hands along the strong back facing him. It seemed to quiet Graves as once again he pushed into the touch. It became a game after that, to see how far Grindelwald could step before Graves started pleading in earnest, little choked out sobs before the tears would stream down his face. Once they started though there was no stopping them. While this whole incident had started out as a way to break Graves, to threaten him into cowering submission it ended in something that still had Graves as putty in his palm but for completely different reasons. And Grindelwald wasn’t sure how to feel about it. In front of him Graves was a crying mess of slumped and slack muscles. Despite everything he looked so relaxed in his captivity having been so thoroughly beaten only to be left needy and asking for something more. Grindelwald needed time away from the situation to watch and assess. To plan his next move. As he watched quietly from the shadows Graves quietly sobbed in his solitude. Then the trembling began and he watched as they became fine shivers before tremors wracked his suspended body despite the warmth of the room. Graves slumped further into his chains and began to whimper and whisper incoherent pleas. When he deigned to speak to Graves, even if it was just to berate him for being so pathetic it seemed to help. Graves struggled to stand up straight, almost as if to prove himself as worthy of his attention but it was Grindelwald’s touch that he responded to the most. He almost purred when Grindelwald’s hands return to dig into the welts across his back. Soon the little breathy begs and prayers began to fall from his lips. Curious, Grindelwald wrapped his arms round Graves’ chest and the man sagged into him.

“What do you need, beautiful?” he mocked, yet Graves remained liquid in his arms.

“Please let me cum. Please sir.”

Another glance down his body and Grindelwald was surprised to note Graves was still hard.

“And why would I do that?” he teased.

“I’ve been good. Please.” Grindelwald stepped away as though he’d been slapped and Graves grunted now that his arms had to suddenly take all his weight again. Such sweet begging didn’t leave Grindelwald unaffected from such a man and he didn’t know how to feel about it. Part of him wanted to press his growing erection against the cleft of Graves’ covered cheeks and take what felt so good. Yet it felt so wrong at the same time. He was no stranger to forcing himself onto others but to have such strange consent was beyond him. At the loss of contact Graves wailed.

“Can’t cum without permission?” Grindelwald tried to mock but his voice came out more breathy than he’d anticipated. Almost lecherous. He stepped back to Graves, arms wrapped around his torso, nails lightly scraped over flushed skin and teased his nipples. The heat of his body made another wave of arousal crest through Grindelwald against his will.

“Please.”  Graves tipped his head back onto Grindelwald’s shoulder and left his throat bare. Without thinking Grindelwald sank his teeth into the tender flesh and Graves went rigid as he keened.

“Uh-uh.” Grindelwald tutted and pulled away, eyes lingering on the impression of his teeth on delicate skin. Graves let out a cry of dismay. “You didn’t have permission to cum, did you?”

“No Sir. And I didn’t. Please. Please.” Graves muttered. “I’ve been so good.” He fell back into Grindelwald’s waiting arms.

“You have been very good indeed.” Grindelwald murmured into his ear, breath tickling over skin. A hand snaked lower down Graves’ body, palm resting on the taut skin of a flat stomach. “You may cum.”

The reaction was immediate. Graves went rigid in his arms and he could feel the quiver of muscles under his palm before the man slackened in his hold and turned his head for sloppy, lazy, wet kisses which Grindelwald provided without a second thought. When Graves seemed done, slumped over and loose Grindelwald tried to step away. Instantly Graves tensed, whined high in his throat and strained to follow him so Grindelwald has no real choice but to return. He released stretched arms from the shackles and ended up taking almost all of Graves’ dead weight as they all but crashed to the ground. Graves snuggled closer for comfort and warmth, like a limpet that hummed in satisfaction and Grindelwald had little in the way of options. He cradled Graves close, a hand absentmindedly ran through the loose strands of hair and soft reassurances slipped past his lips unbidden. His own hardness slowly wilted away as he let Graves take what he needed but the soft glow of arousal didn’t leave him. Perhaps it was something he would have to explore later on, if Graves was willing to be strung up again.


End file.
